Gohan it's time (part 1)
by burgess.myles97
Summary: Hey guys it's my first time writing fan fiction I hope you enjoy! After beating Jiren in the tournament of power Universe 7's warriors return happily to their families and lives. However, two great warriors aren't satisfied by the outcome and how it came about. They decide to part ways with love ones to strengthen themselves leaving earth vonurable. Who will protect the earth?


Chapter 1: A Saiyan's Pride

Cheering, laughter, excitement and relief drowned universe 7's bodies as they finally made it back to planet earth. Spending 45 minutes in an unknown dimension fighting for their universe's existence and pushing themselves beyond their limits took quite a toll on all of them. Although they might have gained potential allies for unknown enemies in the future. As they Greet there loved ones and eat senso beans to heal them a the last minute feast is suggested by bulma in celebration of not being erased.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY UNTIL THE FOOD IS READY ALL OF YOU NEED TO HIT THE SHOWER!" Bulma yells loudly across her backyard to the returning warriors. "You all smell filthy and terrible!"

Krillen chuckling and walking towards bulma explains,"give us a break bulma we were trying to save the world and the universe at that. " bulma looking at krillen with a puzzled expression and leans in to sniff him. "Are you sure? You don't have a type of save the world or universe type of stench coming from you." Bulma questioned. "It's because he was the first to get knocked out." Saying Android 18, Krillen's wife, as she made her way inside the house.

"Hey hey hey was that really needed to be said?!" Krillen flustered and ashamed as bulma giggles to herself.

Frieza grunts and focuses his attention to Beerus who turns his head away in approval leading to Frieza gathering his Ki around him. Before flying into outer space he takes one last look at Goku and flys off to rebuild his empire. Everybody knew it was the last time Frieza would ever help them, no matter the cost.

At this point bulma is screaming louder because no one has moved. The welcome home celebration starts to shift inside but Whis request Goku from chi chi and goten to talk privately. Beerus is busy threatening bulma to destroy the planet if he doesn't get his own plate of pudding this time.

"What seems to be to the problem Son Goku?"whis ask. "Oooh nothing just still soaking it all in. I haven't been pushed like that ever. It's a crazy feeling afterwards knowing it's over now."

"Mmm I sense a but coming after all of this."

"Hehe you know me pretty well whis." Goku smiles while looking at whis. He changes his gaze to the bright blue cloudless sky as his smile fades. "I wasn't able to beat Jiren by myself and to make it even worse I needed help from three people to weaken him. If it wasn't for ultra instinct we wouldn't be here. If I could've tapped in to that power or even controlled it. I wouldn't have to see my teammates suffer the way they did. "

"As true as that may be, their suffering also pushed them to go beyond their limitations. Vegata even got a new form that is quite strong." Whis explains. "You are right about not standing up to jiren without ultra instinct. However, you gained that power by refusing to lose to Jiren and tapped into it when you needed it most. For not training with me for more than a few months that's greatly impressive. Although your Saiyan pride won't accept that will it?"

Goku turns to whis confronting him with the most serious face he's ever seen Son Goku wear. Whis smiles and knew immediately what the next words coming from his mouth were. " ooh dear, you only listen to what you want to hear…How long?" "Three years, I would like to train with you for three years." Goku says. Whis chuckling to himself with both eyes closed stops and peeps his left eye open. "Would you like to come as well Vegeta?" Goku smiles and looks towards him leaning on the non useable time machine. Vegata looks at the both of them before turning his head away. "Hmph it was my idea in the first place."

CHAPTER 2: Casualties

Four hours later after everyone has finished eating and is on there way out. Goku stops everybody and states he has an announcement to make. The tired and well fed guest look confused and worried because of the last announcement he made lead them to forcibly fight in a life or erased tournament. They sat back down and listened to what he had to say. Goku takes in a deep breath before explaining his decision to his friends. "I want to thank you guys for sticking with me through the tournament of Power. I know it wasn't easy for you guys to fight knowing I lied about the prizes and that our universe could've been erased if we lost. I'm sorry for that. I wanted to test my strength and see just how strong those other guys were out there." Goku looks down at his hand and clinches it together to form a tight fist. "After looking at everything, there's no way I can live with myself knowing that I almost got beaten so many times. I counted on you guys to much because I still wasn't completely focused. I was to busy enjoying the moment and opportunity to meet and test myself against these amazing fighters from other universes. Especially when it came to fighting Jiren. "

"Dad you did the best you could. We wouldn't be here without you pushing us and yourself to win. " Gohan states.

"Yea buddy." Krillen agreeing with Gohan. " Don't be so hard on yourself. We've always been able to beat our enemies together."

Vegeta sucks his teeth at Krillen's response. "At what cost though? When Nappa was the enemy you lost three people. With Frieza it was multiple namekians and even your life Krillen. Cell wiped out cities and killed kakarot and trunks along with the Android. Buu was the worst of them all destroying the whole planet!" It grew silent as everybody took in the many lives lost before peace was achieved. Vegeta sighs and walks to the edge of the balcony. "Think about it. In the last three major fights kakarot nor I could stop the enemy before us. Beerus. Zamasu. Now Jiren. If those knock outs weren't knock outs but death… we've been extremely lucky to many times to count."

Chi chi turns her gaze from Vegeta and makes eye contact with Goku. "Goku what was the rest of your announcement?" "Vegeta and I are going to train for three years with Whis on Beerus's planet. We don't know when the next threat will come from or how strong they'll be. We want to make sure we're ready to go if it comes down to us. We're leaving in a couple of hours." Everybody yells, "WHAT?" Standing out of there seats at the news.

"You can't be serious Goku! The last time you were gone for that long or more was because…of…cell." Master Roshi exclaimed before realizing what he was saying only added to the reason of Goku's departure. Piccolo grunts and looks at Goku. "What happens if Frieza or another enemy comes looking for you? Vegeta is right our luck is running thin but it'll be even thinner if you guys aren't even on the same planet when we need you most."

"Yea, he's right dad!" Goten yells out. "Piccolo and Gohan couldn't stand up against Frieza we would've been dead without you!" "Goten is right!" Trunks jumping in to agree with Goten. "Our fusion couldn't even weaken Frieza! You guys are the strongest out of all of us!" Tien walks up to Goku and looking nervous and concerned. "Are you sure about this? Think about what you are doing here?" Bulma walks to Vegeta and asks him, "Vegeta who will protect us if Gohan and the others fall?" With silence now consuming the guest waiting upon Vegeta and Goku's response. Vegeta looks at Bulma for a while before turning away. He responds, "who will protect you if kakarot and I fall?" Bulma shocked of the response looks at her feet and crinkles her purple dress with a pale hand. Goku walks from the end of the table and stops when he reaches Gohan.

"I'm entrusting you with the fate of the world Gohan."

To be continued


End file.
